thenewleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
The Search
The team searches for Batman as Shazam and Hawkman discover The Green Lanterns' fate. Plot -Wayne Manor- "So he's just gone?" Aquaman asked"I haven't seen him in a month or two." Dick responded. Dick stood up and said "Alright. Ollie , Barry you both go get your costumes, when your done Barry you'll search Metropolis. Aquaman, you and your soldier will search the south side of Gotham while me and Cyborg search the north.""And just why do you think your in charge." Aquaman said in questioning."I was very close to Bruce.""Your a child, I'll take charge.""What gives you the right?""IM THE KING OF ATLANTIS! I answer to nobody!""Fine. Whats your plan?""Well that plan sounded fine, just getting things straight." -Oa- Billy and Carter land on the planet Oa and notice that it is nearly destroyed. They are approached by a big Green Lantern with orange skin. He says "Hello, my name is Killowog ." Carter askes "What in the hell happened here?""They attacked and we lost.""Who?""The Alliance.""Who is The Alliance?""There the sum of the Sinestro Corps and Red Lantern Corps.""Thats how Hal Jordon met his end then." Billy said while keeping his tears at bay.Carter then asked "Could we have some more information on The Alliance?""The Sinestro Corps and The Red Lantern Corps were at war. About quarter of each of there men were lost, but then Sinestro battled the very powerfull Atrocitus. Sinesto defeated him and gained control of both armies. First The Orange Lantern Corps, then they went for The Blue Lantern Corps except some of them were smart enough to run. Then they came for us, after the murders of The Guardians John Stuart led the attack on Sinestro and The Alliance. The ones who weren't killed joined them.""Like who?" Carter asked."Well the two that stand out to me are Ch'p and Guy Gardner.""What are they doing now?""Now they're going for The Black Lantern Corps.""Why are you still here, Killowog?" asked Billy?"Where ya Going?""Earth."Killowog smiled and nodded his head. -Metropolis- The Flash zoomed past buildings in not even a second, although he could not find Bruce. He was running so fast he didn't even notice the big fist he had just ran in to. The man took a hit off of his cigar and said "Your a tricky one." The man pulled out a tomahawk and said "Not tricky enough." The Flash got up and shoved him down in half a second and said "Maybe I am, Lobo ." he winked at him and ran off. -Northern Gotham- "So where do you think Bruce is?" Cyborg asked with wondering."If I knew that we'd be there right now." said Nightwing.Two people approached Cyborg and Nightwing "Riddle me this, riddle me that. Who has a golden cane and a green top hat? Two-Face do you know the answer?" Nightwing charged Two-Face as Cyborg was hit in the face by The Riddler's cane. As they were all fighting a white and black car pulled up, a man got out and said "GCPD! Freeze or we will shoot!" Everyone there put there hands up. -Southern Gotham- Aquaman and his soldier were walking around Gotham Docks when they heard a very loud screatch. "Danny, did you hear that?" Aquaman asked as he looked at the sky. Aquaman slowly started walking when Man-Bat came out of the sky and attacked him. "Danny !" Danny ran up behind Man-Bat and stabbed him in the back with his staff killing him. -Metropolis- The next day there was a man walking around whit a camera on his neck. He looked up at the sun and a tear fell down his face, he wiped his tear away and took a picture of the Lex Corp. Tower. "Jimmy !" a man shouted, Jimmy looked around to see this man, he looked all the way around and saw an orange and black ninja, he raised his camera to snap a picture but he was stabbed in his neck with a styringe.